


I Regret to Inform You

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jack Crusher's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Jack dies, Jean-Luc and Beverly receive an eerie message from him kindling their relationship***Edited/Updated as of 7 January - Chapter 2  and 5 have been edited.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN, but now heavily edited (twice!)

_It is with deep sympathy that I regret to inform you....._

Jean-Luc  stared at the words on the screen.  In his tenure as captain of the _USS Stargazer_ , he has of course had to notify family members when a crewman dies, but this one....somehow the standard Starfleet issued letter pales. 

_It is with deep sympathy that I regret to inform you.....died in the course of duty whilst serving on board the USS Stargazer.....they were an integral part of our crew and their absence will be felt....._

No.  He couldn’t do it.  How could he?  This.....this was personal.

How does he tell one of his best friends, the mother of his godson....the woman he......loved. _....._ that her husband has died under his command?  How could he look her in the eye....how could he ever look at Wesley again and know that he did nothing to prevent Jack’s death? 

What do you say?

_It is with deep sympathy that I regret to inform you....._

He can’t.  He can’t write the words that will irrevocably change the lives of the two people who mean the most to him in this world....it used to be three.....and then Jack.....

 _Oh God, Jack. Why did I let you go out there?  We knew it would be dangerous.. We knew the odds.  Why  didn’t I insist on going instead?_ Jean-Luc could practically hear the words of his best friend in his head  - _because you’re the Captain. That’s why. Idiot._ \- Jean-Luc smiled slightly. Yes, he could imagine his best friend calling him an idiot.  He was the most insubordinate  officer a captain had ever had the pleasure of serving with and yet....Jean-Luc always forgave him for his comments.  He was Jack. 

 _Was._ Jean-Luc pushed the PADD away from him and got up from his desk.  He strode out of his office purposefully , ignoring his first officer as he strode off of the bridge and towards Sickbay.  The _USS Stargazer_ didn’t have a dedicated morgue, and so Jack was in stasis within the confines of sickbay.  Jean-Luc refused to refer to Jack as a body.  Jack was.....Jack. 

As Jean-Luc gazed down at his old friend, he let the tears fall.  He cried for Jack....for Beverly....for Wesley...and for himself.  It was only the day before that he and Jack were laughing and joking and Jack was sharing a holovideo of Wesley that Beverly had sent him when Jack suddenly became serious and turned to Jean-Luc and told him if anything happened to him, he wanted Jean-Luc to take care of Beverly and Wesley.  Jean-Luc replayed the scene in his head.

_Jack was watching his son on the video talking about Daddy and “unca jown-loo” when he turned to look at Jean-Luc. “Johnny, promise me when I’m gone....promise me you’ll take care of them.”_

_“I’m sure you will outlive me, Jack.  You don’t have anything to worry about,” Jean-Luc said, placing one hand on his friend’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze._

_“But if I die....take care of them?  Hell, marry Beverly.  Let Wesley call you Papa.  I know you love them.” Jean-Luc stiffened._

_“Yes, of course I love them.  Wesley is like my nephew, and if you’re my brother, I must consider Beverly my sister.”_

_Jack levelled Jean-Luc  with an even look.  “No, she’s not.  I know you have feelings for her.” Jean-Luc didn’t know what to say._

_“Ah, this is all nonsense.  You’re not going to die any time soon. You’ll live to be an old man bouncing your grandchildren on your knee.”_

Jean-Luc stood and looked down at Jack.  Had he....known?  Was it possible that he had a sense that the end was near?  Jean-Luc sighed, straightened up, and headed for Jack’s quarters. 

When Jean-Luc walked in, he was surprised to see most of Jack’s personal belongings had already been packed away into crates. The crates were stacked in a corner, no doubt waiting to be transferred onto the shuttle that would take Jack back to Earth. Amazing how little your life becomes after death.  Just a small stack of crates to mark the Starfleet career of Jack Crusher.  Jean-Luc moved towards the desk and opened the small drawer under the computer terminal.  Feeling around in the back, he uncovered  small envelope.  He tipped it out into his hand and saw several carefully labelled chips – _JLP, BCC, WRC._ It was a bit of an odd tradition to record these “final good-bye” messages, and Jean-Luc remembers the day he and Jack had recorded theirs.  They each hid theirs in their quarters and only told the other where they were. Jean-Luc pocketed the chips and leaned in the doorway before he left Jack’s quarters.  “good-bye old friend.”

Jean-Luc walked into his Ready Room and  sighed, placing the chip with his initials into the holoprojector and watched as his friend’s image appeared before him.

“Hey Johnny.  If you’re seeing this, than I guess I did die before you.  I knew I would.” Jean-Luc studied the image of his friend.  It was so hard seeing him so vibrant and full of life compared to the still, pale, figure he observed in Sickbay.  Jack continued.  “If I died on an away mission....don’t beat yourself up.  You know it wouldn’t have been your fault.  Unless you shot me....then, that’s all on you!” Jean-Luc chuckled.  Jack went on.  “Look, Johnny. I know we don’t talk about this, but I know how you feel about Bev.  And I know she feels the same.  She might have loved me first and married me...but she loves you too.  And she’ll need you if I’m dead.  Wesley will need a father figure to look up to...and I don’t want anyone else to do that.  Please Jean-Luc, marry Beverly.  Make her happy.  Heck, adopt Wesley as your own and give him a few siblings.  Promise me you’ll take care of them.”  Jack’s image faded as Jean-Luc wiped the tears out of his eyes and whispered  “I promise.”

_My Dear Beverly,_

_I find myself with a heavy heart writing this.  Officially, I must maintain proper Starfleet protocols. Unofficially...I’m sorry Beverly.  I’m writing to inform you of Jack’s death.  I find it hard to believe myself.  Starfleet would like me to tell you that he was an integral part of our crew and he will be missed...and you know that’s the truth.  But it’s more than that.  I will miss Jack. He was my confidant, my best friend.  I’ll bring him home to you, Beverly.  And I’ll stay with you and Wesley, for as long as you need me.  A day, a week, a month....whatever you need.  I’m here for you._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

Beverly tipped out the small envelope Jean-Luc handed her before he took Wesley to the park and grimaced as two and a half rank pips, a gold ring, and 2 chips fell out.  _Is this all that’s left?  Some pips and a ring?_ She knew that wasn’t true. Jean-Luc had had all of Jack’s belongings placed into storage for a later point to go through.  Jean-Luc had told her to watch the chip alone, as he had watched his, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and asking Wesley if he wanted to play on the swings.  Beverly turned the chips over in her hands.  One was labelled with her initials, and the other with Wesley’s. She wasn’t sure if Wesley was old enough to really understand or watch the holovid, and she made a mental note to suggest that she and Jean-Luc  watch it before making a decision. _She and Jean-Luc? When did he become involved in decisions about Wesley?_

Jean-Luc had been by her side for the past two weeks.  After taking her to see Jack’s body, he moved back into her spare room, where he always stayed whenever he and Jack had shore leave.  Jean-Luc had been instrumental in helping her organise the funeral and in making arrangements with Starfleet.  She kept telling herself he was only doing this because he had been Jack’s captain and was Wesley’s godfather.  It had nothing to do with her and it definitely had nothing to do with the swirling emotions that coursed through her every time he touched her...which was often in the past two weeks.  He held her hand through the funeral and guided her with his hand on her back past the honour guard.  After helping to bathe Wesley and putting him to bed in the evening, his fingers would brush against hers as he passed her a glass of wine.  His lips ghosted her forehead or her cheek each night as they said goodnight.  Beverly loved Jean-Luc.  She had loved Jack, too, but her feelings for Jean-Luc crept up on her the more time she spent with him and she had always done her best to conceal them.  When Jack suggested making Jean-Luc Wesley’s godfather, she jumped at the chance to ensure that he would remain a part of her life, or at least, a part of Wesley’s life.

Beverly settled on the sofa and put the chip into the holoprojector Jean-Luc had set up for her in the living room. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the play button and an image of her husband appeared before her.

“Hello, Bev.  If you’re watching this....I guess Jean-Luc  gave it to you and I guess I’m dead.” Jack said it so matter of factly.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure I died thinking about you and Wes.  And don’t blame Jean-Luc.  I know Johnny, and I know he’s probably beating himself up over my death.”  Beverly smiled.  Jack sure knew his friends well. “And speaking of Jean-Luc....Bev....love him.  I know how you feel about him, and I know he loves you too.  If I’m gone....don’t shut him out.  Let him in.  Let him be for you what I can no longer be.  Have Wes call him Papa, he’d like that.  And Bev....when you marry him, know that it’s what I want you to do.  Don’t be afraid.  Remember, I love you, always.”  Beverly was sobbing as Jack’s image faded.   _Incredible.  His last message to me is to marry Jean-Luc.  Has he gone mad?  Jean-Luc doesn’t....can’t possibly... have feelings for me....can he?_ Beverly wiped her eyes and got up, picking up the chips for her and Wesley and headed into her bedroom.  With tears in her eyes, she removed her wedding rings, placed them inside Jack’s, and put the rings, chips, and Jack’s pips into a small wooden box.  She would give it to Wesley when he was older. 

###

Wesley was laughing as he ran into the house, with Jean-Luc  chasing behind him.  “HAHA Unca Jawn-Loo, you can’t catch me!”

“I bet I can!”  Jean-Luc caught the five-year-old and flipped him upside down.  Wesley’s shirt flew up and Jean-Luc blew raspberries on his stomach.  “Stooooop! Unca Jawn-Loooooooo!  Tickles!!!”

“Hmmmm......” Jean-Luc pretended to ponder his decision.  “Well, if you insist....” and he unceremoniously dumped Wesley on the sofa.  Wesley giggled.  “Again!”

Beverly quietly watched from the doorway.  For a man who claimed to not like children, he absolutely adored Wesley and loved spending time with him.  Beverly smiled.  _I wonder.....no. Too soon._   Jean-Luc looked up and caught her eye as he was tossing Wesley on the sofa for the fifth time. Beverly smiled and walked into the room “Well, well, what do we have here?  Looks like I have a pair of naughty boys...”

###

Wesley was long in bed and Beverly and Jean-Luc were sitting on the sofa, sipping wine.  Beverly was curled into Jean-Luc’s side.  It was a position they had often adopted, and one that always made Jack laugh and tease the pair.  Jean-Luc sobered at the thought of Jack never teasing them again. Beverly felt him stiffen against her. “What’s wrong, Jean-Luc?”

Jean-Luc kissed the top of Beverly’s head. “Ah, nothing.  I was just thinking about Jack and how he would tease us for sitting like this.” 

“Your shoulder is more comfortable. Jack is.....was.....too bony.” Tears sprang to Beverly’s eyes and Jean-Luc reached his other hand up to brush them away with his thumb.

“Hmm. Are you calling me fat?”

“No.....just....more comfortable.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and tightened his arm around Beverly. “Ah, I see.”

The pair sat in companionable silence before Beverly spoke.  “Jean-Luc?  Would you like to see the message Jack left me?”

“Only if you want me to.  Do you want to watch what he left me?” Beverly nodded and got up to retrieve her chip.  “I don’t want to be in the room when you watch this,” she said as she handed him the chip.  Jean-Luc dug in his pocket for his.  “Probably for the best.  I’ll take yours into my room. I think I can get my PADD to play it.”  Jean-Luc topped up their glasses before he left the room, glass and chip in hand.

Beverly inserted Jean-Luc’s chip into the holoprojector and took a gulp of wine as Jack once again took form in front of her.  In Jean-Luc’s room, his actions mirrored Beverly’s.  Both stared slackjawed at the image in front of them.  Neither could believe what Jack had said to the other.  Had it been that obvious?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited on 7 January 2019, but no major changes occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French, so I used google to assist with the translations. It's not super important to know the English translations, but I think you can get the context based on what they said.

Beverly gulped down the last of her wine as she stared at the fading image of her husband. _He told Jean-Luc the same thing he told me.  Why would he do this? And....how did he know?_ Beverly had kept her feelings for Jean-Luc hidden away for the past 10 years, not even telling Walker of her feelings for their other best friend....so how had Jack known?  Beverly thought back to the day she met Jean-Luc.....

_“Ah, Bev, I’d like you to meet my best friend, the captain.” Jack said as he tapped a man in a Starfleet uniform on the shoulder.  When the man turned around and his grey eyes met Beverly’s blue eyes she could practically feel the electric sparks between the two of them._

_Jean-Luc reached over and kissed Beverly on the cheek. “Ah, the illustrious Doctor Beverly, I presume?” Beverly blushed._

_“Oi, none of that French charm, Johnny boy. She’s mine!”  Jack wrapped an arm around Beverly and kissed her hair.  Beverly rolled her eyes and turned to Jean-Luc._

_“Jack est un âne.” She said, in a perfect French accent. Jean-Luc chuckled. “Tu parle français? Je pense que nous allons devenir le meilleur des amis.”_

_“Oui. Je l'ai ramassé après avoir appris que plusieurs termes médicaux étaient d'origine française.”_

_“This isn’t fair. You two better not be talking about me!” Jack pouted._

_“Ah, perhaps we should continue our talk later, Beverly? Nous ne voudrions pas que le petit Jackie se sente à l'écart.” Beverly tossed her head back and laughed.  “Bientôt.”_

From that moment on, Beverly and Jean-Luc had become the best of friends, and they used to love to tease Jack by switching into French.  And that was the day Beverly started falling in love with Jean-Luc.  Oh, she loved Jack too, there was no doubt about that, but somewhere along the way, Jean-Luc had worked his way into her heart. 

Beverly and Jean-Luc had soon discovered that they shared several interests including music and classic literature, though Jean-Luc still hadn’t convinced Beverly to read the Klingon epics.  The two of them attended concerts and plays together. Jack never minded, because he hated getting dressed up and going to the theatre.  Whenever Jean-Luc was on shore leave at the same time as Jack, the three of them were together.  Sometimes Walker would join them, and most often he would have with him a flavour of the week, but Jean-Luc curiously never brought a girl with him.

He hadn’t even brought a date to her wedding!  Beverly recalls the day with fondness.  Naturally, Walker and Jean-Luc stood up with them, as all best friends do.  After she and Jack had sealed their nuptials with a kiss, Walker decided that it was his and Jean-Luc’s right as best men to also kiss the bride.  Walker dipped Beverly low and planted a very wet kiss on her lips, but Jean-Luc had his eyes rooted to the ground.  It took a lot of goading from Walker and Jack before Jean-Luc walked up to Beverly, pulled her into his arms, and gave her one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received.  Jack’s comment of “Woah there, Frenchie” had abruptly caused Jean-Luc to pull away from her and it had taken her a minute or three to catch her breath.  _Did he love me all the way back then?_

Beverly poured herself another glass of wine and contemplated Jack’s words to both her and Jean-Luc.  Grabbing a fresh bottle, she made her way to the steps, her mind made up.

###

Jean-Luc stared at the fading image of Jack, his own glass of wine long forgotten.  It had been awkward enough to know that Jack somehow knew how he felt about Beverly, but for him to have suspected the same of his wife?  Jean-Luc found it hard to believe Beverly would have harboured feelings for him. 

Over the course of his ten year friendship with Beverly, Jean-Luc had had nearly told her how he felt on several occasions.  One time, Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to attend _The Nutcracker_ with her around Christmastime after Jack had outright refused to go.  Jean-Luc remembers the swirling snow and Beverly’s arm linked in his as they walked through the streets.  He could still remember the smell of her hair and the feel of her hand on his arm.  They had been conversing in French, and Jean-Luc slipped and had called her  _mon Coeur_. Beverly laughed and called him her _amoureux_ before winking at him and pulling him into a coffee shop.  If it hadn’t been for running into some of Beverly’s friends  from Starfleet Medical...

He shook his head.  Really, there was no use in dwelling on the past.  Jean-Luc turned his thoughts towards Wesley.  He really did love the boy as if he was his own.  He had been floored and honoured when Jack asked him to be Wesley’s godfather, but a small part of him had wished that Wes was his.  He knew he couldn’t replace Jack as the boy’s father, but he vowed that no matter what happened between him and Beverly, he would not let Wesley suffer the loss of another father figure.  No, Jean-Luc would make sure he remained in Wesley’s life. While he would prefer to become Wesley’s stepfather, he would make himself happy if he only remained uncle. 

Jean-Luc drained his glass.  Deciding he needed another glass, he left his room in search of another bottle.

###

Beverly nearly crashed into Jean-Luc in the hallway.  As it was, the wine in her glass sloshed around and nearly spilled out.  She held up the fresh bottle , and Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly headed into his room, and he silently trailed behind. 

Jean-Luc closed the bedroom door behind him and took the glass and bottle out of Beverly’s hands placing them on the nearby dresser.  He backed Beverly up to the door, held her by her head and kissed her passionately.  Almost in an automatic response, Beverly ran her hands down Jean-Luc’s back and slid them underneath his shirt to lightly scratch his back.  He moaned into her mouth and let his hands wander down her sides until he found the zip on her dress. Making eye contact, he slid the zip down and gently pushed the dress off her shoulders.

Beverly’s dress pooled at her feet and she quickly pulled off Jean-Luc’s shirt, only breaking contact with his mouth when she needed to lift it over his head.  Jean-Luc began kissing a trail down her neck, across her shoulders, and gently nipped at the tops of her breasts.  She whispered “Jean-Luc” as she reached for the button on his trousers and managed to tug down his trousers and boxers in one go.  Jean-Luc had his trousers around his knees when he gently tugged off Beverly’s knickers. Beverly moaned. “Yes, Jean-Luc.  I want you.”

Beverly still had the body of a dancer, and so she wrapped her legs around Jean-Luc’s hips as he braced them against the door with her back.  Beverly bit into Jean-Luc’s shoulder to muffle her cry as wave after wave crashed into her.  He soon followed and then they stood there, still joined and breathless. 

Jean-Luc rested his forehead against Beverly’s and whispered softly “ _Je t'aime mon Coeur.”_ Beverly whispered back “ _Je t'aime aussi amoureux_ ”.

Beverly’s legs were still wrapped around Jean-Luc’s waist, with her back against the door when Jean-Luc started to chuckle.  Beverly gave him a puzzled and hurt look and started to unwrap her legs from his waist. “Well, if that’s how you feel about this...”  Jean-Luc kissed her nose and held her closer.  “Oh, _mon Coeur._ How I had hoped we would have at least made it to the bed.”  Beverly joined him in laughter.   “We have plenty of time, my love.”

###

Jean-Luc woke up the following morning to a light tapping on his shoulder.  He and Beverly had finally made it to the bed where they had made love twice more before falling into a blissful sleep.  He had his arm wrapped protectively around her, and gently untangled himself before rolling over.  Steely grey eyes met small bright blue eyes.  “Hi Unca Jawn-Loo!” Jean-Luc held a finger up to his lips to shush the boy, all the while trying to figure out what he could tell the young lad he was so fond of.  Before he got a chance to speak, Wesley whispered “Unca Jawn-Loo, did Mommy have a scary dream?  When I has a scary dream, Mommy lets me seep in her bed.”  Jean-Luc smiled at the innocence of the five-year-old and reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“How about we let your maman sleep and we bring her breakfast in bed?”

“Can I help makes it?” Wesley’s eyes gleamed with excitement.  “Of course.”  Wesley clapped his hands in glee, then quickly stopped, glancing over to the sleeping form of his mother and then whispered “oops!”

Jean-Luc swung his legs over the side of the bed and then realised he had a problem.  Both he and Beverly were lying in bed naked.  Adjusting the covers he said to Wesley “Wes, Maman forgot to wear her dressing gown last night, will you go get it?” Wesley nodded. “Quietly, my boy!” Wesley held a finger over his lips and tiptoed out of the room. 

Jean-Luc leaned over Beverly and brushed a kiss against her ear.  “Mmmrph,” was the only reply.  He stroked her hair gently before adjusting the covers over her and getting out of bed.  Jean-Luc quickly put on his boxer shorts and dressing gown before Wesley returned to the room.  Wesley had Beverly’s dressing gown in one hand, and her slippers in his other hand.  “Mommy forgot to wear her slippers too.  It must have been a really scary dream!”  Jean-Luc pointed at the chair near the bed for Wesley to leave her clothing and then scooped up the young boy in his arms “Now, let’s go make breakfast for Maman, shall we? What shall we make?”

###

Beverly slowly stirred and stretched and reached out beside her to caress Jean-Luc, but the bed was empty.  Frowning, she sat up. Straining her ears, she could hear Jean-Luc and Wesley, talking in the kitchen.  _Oh god, Wes. What did he see?_ Beverly slumped back against the pillows and spied her dressing gown and slippers on a chair.   She caught snatches of their conversation floating through the house, and soon realised they would be bringing her breakfast in bed.  Beverly smiled, and quietly got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown before leaving Jean-Luc’s room and going down the hallway to her own.  She grabbed her nightgown of f the back of the door, quickly put it on and raced back into Jean-Luc’s room.  She hastily removed her dressing gown and got back into bed, closing her eyes so Wesley would think she was still asleep.

Downstairs, they were making a mess.  Wesley wanted to make waffles, but Jean-Luc managed to convince him to make crepes instead, since he actually knew how to make those.  While he instructed Wesley on how to mix the batter together, Wesley peppered him with questions.

“Unca Jawn-Loo, why did you call Mommy Maman?”

“Ah,  Wesley, Maman is the French word for Mommy.  It’s the word we use in France.”

“Ohh.  Do you have a Maman?” 

“I used to.  My Maman passed away many years ago.”

“Like my daddy?”

“Yes, my dear boy, like your daddy.”  Wesley thought for a minute. 

“How do you say daddy in French?”

“Papa, but mine was always called Père.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, Wes. He just preferred it.”

“Oh.”  Wesley licked some batter off his finger.  “Can I have a Daddy in Heaven and a Papa?” 

“Well, I suppose if your maman meets someone...”  Jean-Luc really didn’t want to think about that.  _He_ wanted to be the person in Beverly’s life.

Wesley looked as thoughtful as a five-yr-old could and asked, “Unca Jawn-Loo, will you be my Papa?”

Jean-Luc’s heart swelled.  “Is that what you want, Wes?” Wesley nodded.  “Well, we’ll have to talk to your Maman about that.”

###

Beverly had fallen back asleep by the time Jean-Luc and Wesley had entered the room, Jean-Luc carrying a tray holding with crepes, fresh strawberries and cream, two cups of coffee, and a glass of orange juice for Wesley.  Jean-Luc smiled, seeing that Beverly was now dressed in her nightgown.  She was a rather gorgeous sight, and Jean-Luc was only sad he had missed waking her up himself. 

Wesley bounced onto the bed  “Lay Vee Tah Wah Maman!”  Beverly opened her eyes. “French?”  she asked, looking over at Jean-Luc.  He shrugged. “Papa is learning me French!” Beverly smiled. “Teaching, Wes.  He’s teaching.....did you say Papa?”  Wesley looked down sheepishly. “I’m sowwee.....I want Unca Jawn-Loo to be my papa.  He said we had to ask you first and I forgotted.  Can Unca Jawn-Loo be my papa?”  Beverly temporarily forgot to correct Wesley’s grammar and stared at Jean-Luc.

“I....I....Jean-Luc?”   Jean-Luc placed the tray down on the chair next to the bed and reached for Beverly’s hand.  “Beverly?” Wesley placed his hand on top of Jean-Luc’s thinking it was a game.  “Papa?”  Beverly smiled.  “Wesley...do you really want Uncle Jean-Luc to be your papa?”

“Uh-huh.  He said I could have Daddy in Heaven and a Papa!”

“He did, did he?”  Beverly turned to look at Jean-Luc.

“Umm....he asked me if he could...and I told him...ahh...”

“What did you tell him Jean-Luc?”  A smile played at the corners of her lips.

“I told him if you, ah, married someone....”

“ _Someone?_ ”  She reached up to Jean-Luc’s face and cupped his cheek in her hand.  Jean-Luc leaned into her touch. 

“Beverly, I...ah...is it too soon?”  Beverly glanced over at Wesley before answering, who was looking at them with the innocence of a five-year old. 

“Wesley, sweetheart, could you go play in your room?”

“Can I call Uncle Jawn-Loo Papa?”  Jean-Luc knelt down to Wesley’s height. 

“Wes, your mother and I need to talk first, alright?”

“’kay.”

Once Wesley was out of the room, Jean-Luc sat on the edge of the bed and took Beverly’s hands in his.  “Beverly...Is it too soon? We don’t....we don’t have to rush.  I love you, Beverly, and I love Wesley.  I want you to be my family.”

“I...ah....”  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes.  She loved Jean-Luc, but was it too soon after Jack’s death?  They had only buried him two weeks prior...would people talk?  Did she care?  Would Jean-Luc care?  So many thoughts ran through her head as she looked at her best friend.  She lifted Jean-Luc’s hands to her lips and kissed them.  “Jean-Luc,  I love you, too.  Are you asking me?”

“Do you want me to?” The tears Beverly was trying to keep at bay finally fell and Jean-Luc wiped them away with his thumb before she replied.  “Yes.”

Jean-Luc walked over to the dresser and pawed through his toiletries kit before pulling out a small velvet pouch he had shoved in there when Robert handed it to him after their mother’s funeral several years ago.  He kept it in his kit as he had no other place to keep it. He never thought he would be giving it to Beverly, but it seemed like the right thing to do.  He approached the bed and knelt down in front of Beverly holding out the pouch to her.  “This.....this was my maman’s ring.  Robert gave it to me after Maman passed.  I.....would be honoured if you would wear it.”  Beverly gently tipped the pouch out into her hand, revealing a beautiful antique ring.  “I think it belonged to my grand-mère.”  He gulped, not sure if he really should ask.  _Was two weeks too soon_? _Beverly told me to ask, but...should I?_

Beverly looked up at Jean-Luc. “Jean-Luc, is this....was this her wedding ring?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “ _Oui_ ”.   

“And you are...”  Jean-Luc realised a very important person was missing.  He held up his hand for her to wait and called out for Wesley to join them again, and the boy came flying into the room and hurled himself at Jean-Luc’s legs.  Jean-Luc knelt down to whisper something in Wesley’s ear.

“Mommy, will you marry Uncle Jawn-Loo?” By now the tears were running freely down Beverly’s face. Wesley patted his mother’s cheek. “Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad again?”

“No, my dear sweet boy. I’m happy.   You’re okay with this?  If I marry Jean-Luc?”  Wesley nodded.  “An’ I wanna sister!” Jean-Luc patted the boy’s shoulder.

“Slow down, Wes.  Your mother hasn’t even agreed to marry me yet.”

“Babies?” Beverly asked tentatively. 

“As many as you want.”

“Starfleet?”

“A few people owe me favours. I’m sure I can get posted here or wherever you want to be.”

“Live?”

“Here, a new house...Wherever you want to, _mon Coeur_.”

Beverly pretended to think about it before turning to Jean-Luc and holding out the ring to him.  “Isn’t it traditional for the one asking to put the ring on the other’s finger?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  Slowly he slipped the ring onto Beverly’s finger and said “Beverly....will you marry me?”

Beverly flung her arms around Jean-Luc and said the only word he had wanted to hear: “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly decided she didn’t want to waste any time and wanted to get married right away.  If people were going to talk, they would talk regardless of when she and Jean-Luc were wed.  Jean-Luc whisked Beverly and Wesley off to La Barre, where they were married in a private ceremony at Chapell Sainte-Anne.  That afternoon, Jean-Luc and Beverly filed for Jean-Luc to officially become Wesley’s father via adoption and for Wesley’s last name to be changed to Crusher-Picard.  Jean-Luc and Beverly then informed Starfleet they would be taking their accumulated leave to go on a honeymoon, after which Jean-Luc expected to be given a position within Headquarters, at least until they could find a ship that required both a Captain and a Doctor. 

For their honeymoon, they opted to stay in La Barre for a week, before leaving Wesley with his new aunt and uncle while they had a romantic week in Paris.  Of course before any of this could happen, Jean-Luc would have to reconcile with his brother.  As a sign of goodwill, and knowing that namesakes go a long way in the Picard family,  Jean-Luc and Beverly gave Wesley the middle name of Robert when they filed his name change papers. 

“Papa, did you weely gwow up here?!” Wesley exclaimed as the vineyard came into sight. 

“I did. See that window up on the top floor just under the small loft window? “ Wesley squinted following his step-father’s finger before nodding.  “That was my bedroom.  Your Tante Marie said you may sleep there.”

“Tan-tweh?”

“Close enough. Tante means aunt in French.  _Mon_ _frère_ , my brother, is your oncle. Oncle Robert.”

“Hey, that’s my new name!”

“Indeed it is. We gave you my brother’s,” Wesley interrupted “Mon Fw-air-eh?” Jean-Luc  smiled. “That’s right.  But next time don’t interrupt.” Wesley looked sheepishly up at Jean-Luc. “Sowwy.” Jean-Luc ruffled his hair. “As I was saying, we gave you my brother’s name as your new middle name.” 

“Picard too!” Wesley said proudly.  Jean-Luc beamed at the boy.  “That’s right. Your new name is is Wesley Robert Crusher-Picard.”

Wesley reached up to grab Beverly’s hand. “Mommy, I mean, Maman, did you get a new name too?” Beverly smiled. “Looks like I did, squirt, if you’re going to start calling me Maman.”  Wesley looked at his mother very seriously and said “It’s Fwench, Maman!” Beverly pretended to act flustered and placed her hand over her heart “Oh. Fwench!  _Pardon Moi_!” Wesley giggled.

“What’s this?  Is my love swooning?  Oh, we must do something about that.” Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly around her waist and their lips met in a passionate kiss. “Ewww.”

 “Now, Wes, you’re going to have to get used to me kissing your maman.  I love her very much and I want her to know I do all the time.”  Wesley looked thoughtful. “Do you love me too?”  Jean-Luc scooped the boy up in his arms. “Of course, my dear boy.” 

###

“Robert, I’m sorry.  _Pour le bien de notre famille, pouvez-vous me pardonner?_ ”

“ _Famille?  Pah! Où étais-tu quand maman avait besoin de toi?”_ Jean-Luc hung his head.  Just then Marie bustled in and ushered Beverly and Wesley out of the room with a kind smile for Beverly.  “I must get to know my new sister and nephew, _non?_ Wesley, I will show you _ta chamber,_ your bedroom.”

  “Tah shaw-m-bre,” Wesley asked.

 “ _Très bien, Wesley. Vous allez bientôt parler français comme vous êtes né ici.”_ Wesley gave her a confused look and Marie traded amused looks with Beverly. “Perhaps it will take more time. I said ‘very good, Wesley. Soon you will speak French as if you were born here’” Marie and Beverly soon were chatting away in French, with Wesley asking occasional questions or exclaiming when he knew a word as they left the brother’s to their talk.

“ _Mon frère, je t'aime. J'ai adoré maman aussi._ _Mais vous savez que je ne pourrais pas revenir. Pas après ce que le père a dit.”_ Jean-Luc was desperate to explain to his brother how he had felt when their father told him never to come home.  He knew it had broken their mother’s heart, but he had to follow his father’s wishes.

Robert sighed and walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself and Jean-Luc a generous finger of a dark amber liquid. “ _Je pense que nous aurons besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que le vin, non?”_

 _“Oui.”_  Jean-Luc took the proffered glass from his brother. _“ Merci.”_

It took Jean-Luc and Robert several hours....and bottles of whisky....to finally reconcile with each other.  By this point, both men were crying, laughing, and speaking in such incoherent sentences, not even Marie could understand the two.  By the time the two men had began singing, Marie and Beverly had had enough, and each taking the arm of their respective husband, they helped them up the stairs and into their bedrooms.

“ _Fais de beaux rêves_ , Beverly.”

 _“fais de beaux rêves,”_ echoed Beverly.

The next morning, Jean-Luc woke up with a fuzzy tongue and a thick head.  He moaned and buried his head back in the pillow.  “Time to get up, my sweet!” chirrped Beverly. “No. _Non._ I will not.”

“Are you sure?  Remember, we have a five-year-old son whose papa promised to show him the vineyard today...”

“No. Let his Oncle do it.  I cannot remove my face from my pillow at this time.” Beverly sighed and placed the hypospray on the bedside table.  “Well, when you’re done making love to your pillow instead of your wife, use that to get rid of the headache.”  Beverly turned to walk away but Jean-Luc stuck one arm out and grabbed her towards him.  Beverly lost her balance and tumbled down onto the bed.

“Ah. This is more like it, _mon Coeur_.”  He rolled over on top of Beverly and brought his lips to hers getting ready to kiss her and Beverly made a face.  “Perhaps, I had better brush my teeth first...” Jean-Luc  got up and struggled his way towards the bathroom. “Don’t forget the hypospay!” Beverly called after him.

###

The rest of their honeymoon went by in a blur and by the time they returned to La Barre to pick up Wesley, he was well on his way to being fluent in French and in fact, didn’t stop chattering at his parents in broken French until they walked into the door of their home. 

Beverly was the first to see the message light blinking on the console.  After reading several messages of well-wishes and hearing one message from her nana on Caldos,  she came to a message she was unable to open.  She called Jean-Luc over and after he inputted his password the colour left his face.

“It’s from Starfleet.  They need me.”

###

Jean-Luc ran his hands through his receding hairline and sighed.  It had been two weeks. Fourteen days.  Three hundred and thirtysix hours.  Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes since he had seen his love and his son.  As the third week of negotiations that had required Starfleet to recall Captain Picard to the _Stargazer_ began, he joked with Beverly that they had now been apart longer than they had been married.  Beverly frowned, but she understood how he was feeling.  Despite the distance and the multiple calls per day, Beverly missed Jean-Luc and Wesley was a mess, thinking that because his Papa was back on the _Stargazer_ , he was never going to come home just like his Daddy.  No amount of Jean-Luc assuring the young boy that he would be home soon comforted him, and Wesley soon began having nightmares.

By the sixth week, Jean-Luc had had it.  Negotiations were deteriorating faster than things were being resolved between the two races and Jean-Luc was ready to tell the aliens to kiss and make up so he could return to his family.  More disturbing were Wesley’s reports that Beverly was ill, although she kept denying it.  Jean-Luc needed to get off the _Stargazer_ and back to his family.  He was giving serious thought to telling the whole of Starfleet to stuff it and resign his commission.  They could move to La Barre and assist Robert with the vineyard.  Beverly could become a country GP or work at a nearby hospital.  As much as he loved toying with these fantasies, he knew that it wasn’t an actual solution.

Negotiations were reaching the eighth week, when Jean-Luc received a message from Beverly.  “It’s coming up on Wesley’s break from school.  We thought we would come and join you for two weeks if you’d like to see us?”  Jean-Luc’s heart soared. Beverly and Wesley would board a shuttle in two weeks time to rendezvous with the _Stargazer_.  Two weeks was better than nothing.  He and Beverly had decided not to take Wesley away from his friends for this mission, even though Beverly could have transferred onto the Stargazer.  Jean-Luc pondered the decision and wondered not for the first time if they had made the wrong choice.  

###

“Maman, can I tell Papa?” Wesley asked for at least the twelfth time. They were on board a shuttle that would take them to within beamable distance for the _Stargazer_. Wesley had never been beamed before, and he was ecstatic for the opportunity.  No one else at his Kindergarten had parents in Starfleet, so he would be the first of his friends to go into space.  Beverly sighed.  _I never should have told him first._ “No, Wes.  Not  yet.  At least let us get settled on the _Stargazer_ first?”  Wesley nodded.  Of all the ways to tell her husband the good news, having it shouted at him by an excited almost six-year-old was at the bottom of the list right below having a Klingon sing it as part of an opera.  _But what choice do I have?  Wes is excited.  I’m excited too, but I love seeing Wesley like this_.  In fact, it had been the news that they would be coming to visit Jean-Luc that had kept Wesley from spilling the beans over subspace for the past two weeks. 

Jean-Luc shuffled his weight from leg to leg nervously.  He hadn’t seen his wife in ten weeks and he was worried. Even though they spoke daily, there was always a small part of his mind telling him it wasn’t real and that Beverly would leave him.  _She doesn’t want a husband married to Starfleet.  I heard her and Jack fighting over how little time he was home.  She won’t want to stay with me._ Jean-Luc was absolutely convinced Beverly was coming aboard to tell him in person that she was leaving him. 

The ensign at the transporter controls broke through Jean-Luc’s thoughts. “Captain?  Sir, they’re ready to be beamed aboard.”

Jean-Luc lifted his head.  “Energize.”

It took less than a second for his family to appear on the pad.  Wesley was giggling as he jumped off the pad and ran to Jean-Luc. “Papa! Papa!  I’m going to be _Mon_ _frère!”_ Jean-Luc was puzzled for a minute before his eyes met Beverly’s and she corrected his French.  “ _Un_ , Wes.  _Un frère._ ” 

Jean-Luc’s eyes widened.  “ _Enceinte_ ,” he asked with hesitation.  “ _Oui_.”  Jean-Luc picked up Beverly and spun her around whispering words in both French and English in her ear. 

“How...”  Beverly grinned. “Oh, you know.  The usual way.” Jean-Luc gave her a stern glare. “You can’t pull that Captain’s glare on me!” Beverly laughed. “I’m about 12 weeks along. “ Jean-Luc’s eyes widened. 

“The first time?” 

“Probably. Now come on, show us your ship!”  Beverly put her hand in the crook of Jean-Luc’s arm and reached out her other had for Wesley.  Wesley would have nothing to do with it, and quickly grabbed Jean-Luc’s other hand.

“Beverly, you’ve been on the _Stargazer_ before.”

“Not as the captain’s wife.  And Wesley hasn’t.”

###

Two weeks was all too short and before they knew it, Beverly and Wesley were getting ready to be beamed onto another shuttle for the return home.  Jean-Luc still didn’t know when he would be returning home, but after he informed the admiralty of his wife’s pregnancy he informed them that in no uncertain terms would he be away from her six months from now.  In fact, he was only giving them five more months before he was either going on Paternity leave or resigning. Their pick.

After more negotiating, both with the two alien races and with Starfleet, it had been decided that they would send a replacement negotiator if the aliens couldn’t reach an agreement within the next 8 weeks.  This would put Jean-Luc back on earth by the start of Beverly’s sixth month of pregnancy.  Starfleet agreed to put Jean-Luc on attachment to the Academy for the remaining three months of Beverly’s pregnancy, and then once the baby was born, Jean-Luc would take his full 12 months of paternity leave, same as Beverly’s maternity leave.  Once the baby was a year old, Jean-Luc and Beverly would need to re-negotiate their positions.

The aliens were so terrified of getting a new negotiator that they immediately agreed to a cease fire. Jean-Luc would be heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean-Luc would be returning just at the start of Beverly’s fifth month of pregnancy.  Beverly was critically looking at herself naked in the mirror.  Of course, from a medical point of view she understood why all the changes were happening to her body, and she was thrilled beyond belief to be having Jean-Luc’s baby....but her hair was greasy, her once porcelain smooth face was marred with a few pimples, her hips were wider, and her bump only served to make her look like she had gained weight.  Just about the only positive she could see was the increased size of her breasts.  Sighing, Beverly began to get dressed for the day.

The house was in organized chaos.  She and Jean-Luc had agreed to move out of the house she had shared with Jack (well, when he was actually home) to start their life together in their own home...in France. 

Beverly was excited. The Picard family vineyard consisted of a large compound that in addition to the home Jean-Luc grew up in (and Robert and Marie now resided in), there also were several additional dwellings.  One housed the regular staff Robert employed as well as the seasonal staff, and the other had been empty since the death of Jean-Luc and Robert’s grandmother when they were both young.  After talking it over, Beverly and Jean-Luc decided to move into the house, at least for the first year of the baby’s life while they both were on leave.  Jean-Luc could easily use the transporter link in La Barre to get to the Academy in San Francisco and  Beverly would be working at the Starfleet hospital in Zurich until her maternity leave – which would start either two weeks before her due date, or as soon as she gave birth, whichever came first. They were going to enrol Wesley in the local school Jean-Luc and Robert had attended as boys, and Wesley was excited.  So their current house was a warzone of boxes and bubble wrap with items labelled “to transport” “to store” “to discard”....and this didn’t count any of Jean-Luc’s items he had kept in storage, either.  Wesley, at least, thought it was fun and liked to play hide and seek behind boxes.

Beverly ran a hand over her stomach. “Well, baby Picard. You may have come sooner than we had thought, but we’re so glad you will be joining us.”

Wesley came charging into the room. “Maman! I can’t find Mr. Wiggle! He is _perdu_!”  Beverly sighed.  Another aspect of moving to France would be enrolling Wesley  in French lessons and hopefully it would cure him of speaking half in French and half in English. In fact, if Wesley chose, he could even take lessons in Spanish and German.  Jean-Luc was fluent in multiple languages both of Earth and of the Federation and Beverly wouldn’t be surprised if Wesley was capable of multiple languages as well.  He might not have been Jean-Luc’s in blood, but Beverly always knew Wesley was going to be more like Jean-Luc than herself or Jack. 

“ _As-tu regardé sous le lit?”_ Wesley gave her a puzzled look.  He knew lots of French words, but he was still unable to string them together in a sentence.  Beverly tried again.  “Did you look under the bed?  _As-tu_ – Did you. _Regardé_ – look.  _Le lit_ -  the bed.” Understanding dawned on Wesley. “ _Sous_? Under?”  Beverly nodded.  “ _Le  lit dans ma_ chawm-bree?” Wesley tried, remembering the word he learned from his Aunt Marie.  Beverly smiled. “Very good. _Tres bien_. But try saying _cham_ , not chawm.” Wesley stuck his tongue between his teeth and thought for a minute before he tried again.  “I ...I mean.... _Je_...... _regardé sous le lit dans ma chambre?_ ”  “Close enough.” Wesley beamed.  “I’ll go look!”  Wesley was gone as quickly as he had arrived. 

###

Jean-Luc stood on the bridge of the _Stargazer_ and contemplated his life.  He never would have imagined being willing to leave the stars for anything....but he also never thought he would ever be married to Beverly.  He knew the scuttlebutt was rife with rumours about him and Beverly, especially now that her pregnancy was visible.  Everything from the two of them having had an affair and orchestrating Jack’s death to him having taken advantage of a vulnerable widow.  There even had been one suggesting that Wesley was actually Jean-Luc’s biologically!  Jean-Luc deeply sighed.  No one, other than himself, Beverly, Robert, Marie, Beverly’s Nana, and Jack’s parents knew the contents of Jack’s last wishes.  Neither he nor Beverly felt that it was anyone else’s business.  Jean-Luc could only hope that the rumours would die down over their year of leave.

Jean-Luc’s first officer approached. “Sir, we’re approaching Spacedock.”

“Estimated time of arrival?”

“Two hours, sir.”

“I’ll be in my quarters. Thank you. You have the bridge.”

Jean-Luc looked around his empty quarters on the _Stargazer_ and at the bag at his feet. When he left the _Stargazer_ after Jack’s death, he had left most of his belongings behind.  Now they were all stacked in crates against the wall, much like Jack’s possessions had been.  It was an eerie feeling for Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc entered the coordinates onto the PADD left for him by his transporter chief directing his belongings to their home in La Barre before picking up his bag of personal items and heading back to the bridge.  The ship should be docking any minute now, and Jean-Luc wanted to be on the bridge for it.

Once the ship was finally docked, Jean-Luc made a shipwide announcement thanking everyone for their service.  Transferring command over to his First Officer who would become acting captain took less than a minute, and soon Jean-Luc was getting on the transporter pad to take him home to Beverly and Wesley. 

Of course, it was never going to be that simple.  Jean-Luc first had to sit through a long and tedious debriefing over his mission as well as a briefing for his new position before he was released.  Starting on Monday, Jean-Luc would be acting in an advisory capacity for the cadets on the command track.  He was shown his office and met his secretary before he was finally able to get away.  All he could think about was seeing his wife and son. 

###

Jean-Luc stood back and eyed his handiwork with a critical eye. He was standing in the nursery for the baby in front of the crib he had just finished reassembling.  The crib was a Picard family heirloom and had been used by Jean-Luc and Robert, their father, uncle, and aunt, their grandfather, and likely several greats as well.  Neither man was sure how old it was.  Jean-Luc tentatively placed Mr Wiggle, Wesley’s beloved teddy bear, in the bottom of the crib.  With a crash, the bottom fell out onto the floor and the sides came crashing down.  “ _Merde!”_

Beverly came rushing into the room as fast as she could whilst being 36-weeks pregnant and took in the sight before her.  Her usual mild-mannered husband was red-faced with anger and frustration. She placed a calming hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“This bloody crib!  Something must be missing.  The bottom won’t stay in the sides and as soon as I put Mr Wiggle in it it falls apart! If it can’t hold Mr Wiggle, how can I expect it to hold our _petite fille_?!”  Jean-Luc flung the tool he was using at the floor. “I’m going over to Robert’s. There must be a piece missing.  If I have to search the entire loft, I will find it!”  Beverly caught his hand as he went to stalk out and gave it a kiss. “Are you sure you don’t need some stress relief first?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Will it be safe for _notre_ _petite fille_?”  Beverly had barely finished nodding before Jean-Luc’s lips came crashing down on hers.

###

An hour later, Beverly was wrapped up in a quilt on their bed, Jean-Luc’s arm casually draped over her stomach lightly caressing it.  “ _Bonjour, ma petite fille. Nous espérons néanmoins que cela vous aidera dans vos recherches._ ” Beverly smiled.  Jean-Luc insisted on only speaking French to the baby.  He said it would help her develop her language skills since Beverly and Wesley used English.  Beverly went along with it, if only to see his face while he spoke to the bump.  Beverly raised herself up on her elbows. “We really ought to agree on a name for her. She could be here soon and we can’t keep calling her baby girl.”

Jean-Luc looked up from Beverly’s stomach. “I’m sure she will present her name to us when she is born.  For now, she is _notre petite fille_.”

###

Wesley ran up to where Jean-Luc was among the vines shouting  “Papa! Papa! Maman wet the bed!  She said to come get you!”  Wiping the sweat off his brow, he looked down at his son. Wesley looked like he was about to cry. “Papa, she keeps shouting in pain! Make it stop!” Jean-Luc dropped a kiss onto Wesley’s head.

“Wesley, my boy, there’s no need to be afraid.  Maman is going to have your _sœur_ soon.  Do you remember what we told you?”  Wesley nodded.  “Good. When we get to the house I want you to go and get Mr Wiggles and then go see Tante Maria.  She will take care of you and soon, you will get to meet someone very special.  Can you do that?” Wesley nodded again and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand.  “Hurry, Papa!”

###

“ _Monsieur Picard? Rencontrez votre petite fille._ ”  The doctor handed Jean-Luc a tiny bundle wrapped in a pale yellow blanket.  He looked down at the baby and over to his wife and kissed the baby’s head.

 “ _Ma belle petite fille. Tout comme sa maman.”_ He leaned over to Beverly and gave her a soft kiss.  “ _Ma belle femme. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime.”_   Beverly smiled sleepily at Jean-Luc as he passed her the baby. 

“Belle,”  she whispered. 

“She is indeed, _mon Coeur”_

“She is, but no. Jean-Luc, that’s her name. Belle. “

“Belle.”  The name rolled off Jean-Luc’s tongue.  “ _Ma petite Belle_. Belle Picard.  I suppose she needs a middle name?”  He looked over at Beverly expectantly.  Beverly nodded.  “ _Étoile_.”

“Star?  Jean-Luc, you want her middle name to be star?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly tried out the name, “Belle Étoile Picard.”  She grinned. “Oh, I love it Jean-Luc.  Beautiful Star.  That’s what she is. Our Beautiful Star.” 

Wesley stuck his head around the corner. He was holding Mr Wiggle in one hand, and Marie’s hand in the other.  “Maman?  Papa?” he asked cautiously.  Jean-Luc beckoned his sister-in-law and son over.  “Come and meet your sister, _mon garçon special_.”  Wesley dropped Marie’s hand and peered down at the blanket.  “She is very..... _petite_.” Beverly laughed.

“Oh Wes, you were once that little too.” 

“I was?”

 _“Oui,”_  said Jean-Luc.  “I remember holding you the day you were born. Your father was so proud...” Jean-Luc became lost in the memories of his fallen friend.  He did remember vividly the day Wesley was born.  He was there.  Shortly after Wesley was born, Jack had to return to the _Stargazer_ due to an experiment he had been running.  Jean-Luc got to hold hours old Wesley and couldn’t help but wish Wesley had been his....which was complicated even worse when the nurse kept calling Jean-Luc the proud father!  He shook his head, bringing him back to the present. “Would you like to hold her?”

Wesley looked apprehensively at the small person in his mother’s arms.  “What if I break her?”  Jean-Luc pulled a chair close to the bed and lifted Wesley onto it.  “You won’t.  I will help you. But we’ll have to put Mr Wiggle down. Do you think he’ll mind?”  Wesley shook his head.  “We’ll put him next to Maman, alright?”  Jean-Luc gently lifted Belle out of Beverly’s arms and helped Wesley position her head properly.  Wesley grinned. “I’m doing it! Look Maman, I’m holding baby!”

Marie couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes as she gazed on her brother-in-law and his family.  Robert always said Jean-Luc was consigned to bachelorhood, but it looked like fatherhood would suit him well.  He already was doing a tremendous job with Wesley.  Marie wiped a tear away. “What have you called her?”

“Belle Étoile,” Answered Jean-Luc proudly. 

“ _Étoile!_ Hey, I know that word. It means star!” Wesley shouted excitedly.  Belle, however, did not appreciate her brother yelling and began to cry.  “Oh no. Papa, what do I do? Shhhh Shhhh. Belle. Shhhhh.  Don’t cry. Papa, why won’t she stop? Doesn’t she like me?”  Wesley looked up at Jean-Luc with tears in his eyes.  Jean-Luc gently took the baby from him and passed her back to Beverly. He placed one arm around Wesley before saying,  “Babies cry, Wes.  It’s ok.  Of course she likes you. She just has to get used to you. Remember talking to Maman’s tummy?” Wesley nodded through his tears. “She knows your voice.  She just...didn’t like it quite so loud.”

“Oh.  I’m sowwy, Belle.  Please still like me.” Wesley sniffled.  “Can I have Mr Wiggle back?”

“Of course.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been edited, the Epilogue deleted, and this chapter edited to be the end chapter. 
> 
> Please note I am in the process of editing all my smut and changing all my ratings to T, so if you like something I wrote that's "M", make sure you download it. 
> 
> I don't have a schedule for editing/replacing. It's just as and when.

Jean-Luc looked up from his desk as his wife entered his office and activated the privacy lock on the door.   It was lunchtime, and Jean-Luc was surprised to see her. Usually she worked through lunch and they would meet up just before transporting home to their three children – Wesley, now nearly 11, Belle, a beautiful red-headed inquisitive five-year-old, and Jacques, their studious three-year-old.  In fact, they were hoping to add a forth to their family and Jean-Luc was eager to “practice”. 

Beverly walked over to the desk and leaned over, her uniform unzipped slightly to show off the soft curve of her breasts.  Jean-Luc put down the PADD he was working on and cleared his throat.

“Lieutenant Commander Picard!  That is not how we wear our uniform!”  Beverly winked and pulled the zipper lower.

“Isn’t it?” Beverly walked around the desk, turned Jean-Luc in his chair, and straddled his lap. 

They stayed like that and enjoyed being able to cuddle without interruption from their children.  Beverly kissed Jean-Luc and whispered “Happy 50th birthday.  Promise me you’ll be surprised when we get home.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. 

“The children?”

“Mmm-hmm ,” she nuzzled his neck and slowly walked her fingers down his chest

 “Maybe we should use the couch.” Jean-Luc stood up with Beverly in his arms and staggered over to the sofa. He unceremoniously dumped his wife on the sofa before flinging off his boots and uniform and removing her own.  _A very happy birthday indeed_ he thought.

###

They made love all afternoon and well into the evening before Beverly noticed what time it was.  Jean-Luc was half asleep on the sofa drawing circles with his fingers on Beverly’s back when she abruptly rolled off him....and onto the floor.  _Darn. Forgot how small these sofas were!_ She struggled to her feet amidst the chuckles from Jean-Luc and poked him in the side.  “Get up Jean-Luc!  It’s nearly 7PM!” 

“Marie can stay with the children.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. 

 _The children will be so upset with me for doing this..._ ”Jean-Luc, the children are throwing  you a party. We have to be there.”  Jean-Luc groaned.  He really had hoped to have a quiet birthday.....while 50 was no longer considered old, it still was a rather large chunk of being alive.  Jean-Luc would have been content to stay locked up in his office with Beverly all night.  He slowly stood up and reached for his clothing.

“Well, wouldn’t want to disappoint the children.”

###

“Shhhhh.....Shhhhhh.....Papa’s coming!” Jacques tried to whisper to his older siblings.  Belle laughed as Wesley placed a hand over his younger brother’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet, Jac.” 

“Oops. Sowwy Wessy!” Belle pushed back the curtain and peered out into the fading light.

“I think I see Maman and Papa! Turn off the lights!” 

Jean-Luc watched with amusement as his daughter’s face left the front window and soon the house was plunged into darkness.  Loudly, he called out “My, my, the house sure is dark. Beverly, where are the children?”  Beverly played along and replied equally loudly, “Maybe they’ve all gone to bed without their supper. “  Jean-Luc slowly opened the front door amidst the sound of giggles.  He heard Belle try to whisper “Ok, Jac.  Remember. In three....two....one.....” The lights flicked on and all three of his children shouted “Happy birthday Papa!!”

Jean-Luc pretended to clutch at his heart. “Oh, I’m so shocked.  You frightened me to death!”  He reached down and scooped up Jac.  Belle retreated into the kitchen and spoke in whispers to the two adults hiding in the kitchen.  A very pregnant Marie came out of the kitchen with Robert behind her carrying a very large cake. 

“Marie, you shoudn’t have!”

“ _Non. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme atteint 50 ans_.” Jean-Luc  smiled at his sister-in-law.

“Papa, I helped bake it!” Belle proudly said. 

“You did?”  She nodded. “Well, then I bet it tastes wonderful!” He put Jac down to give his daughter a hug as Wesley came up.  Wesley was 11 now, and desperately wanted to be treated like a big boy, but at the same time, he wanted to cuddle his father.  Jean-Luc reached a decision for him and pulled the boy into his arms. Holding him close he whispered in his ear “Thank you for helping your siblings. I’m so very proud of you.”  Wesley beamed.

###

Jean-Luc took in the view off the viewing platform at Utopia Planitia as a shiver of thrill ran down his spine.  He wrapped his arm around Beverly and pointed with his other hand at the starship being built. “There it is, _mon coeur_.  Our new home.”

“Well, not yet, Jean-Luc. These little ones have to make an appearance first,” she patted her round belly.  “When will it be ready?”

“Three years.  You better start studying. I need a Chief Medical Officer, and I only want the best.  You’ll have to be a commander to serve on board.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, really?  Good thing I passed.....last week!”  It was worth keeping it a secret for the look on Jean-Luc’s face. 

“You passed?  Congratulations, Commander Picard!” He swung her around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Where is your new pip?”

“In my pocket.  I wanted to surprise you.” Beverly reached into the pocket on her lab coat and pulled out a shiny new pip. “Will you do me the honours?” Jean-Luc carefully affixed the pin to her collar. 

“You know, Wesley was asking me about the entrance exam for the academy the other day.”

“Already?  But Jean-Luc, he’s not even 13 yet!”

“I know, I know, but the earliest you can take it is at 16.  So at least, Wesley will be with us for a year.” Beverly frowned. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for our little family to break up.”

“Little?  Beverly, we have three children and twins on the way. I hardly think five children is little. Not to mention all the pets.”

“Alright then. Young.”  She stuck her tongue out at her husband.  They had now been married for seven years, and their love was as strong as ever.  Beverly gazed back up at the ship. “How many Galaxy class ships will there be?”

“Well, this is the first.  If we make a success of it, there will be others.  There are at least two more in the pipeworks to launch shortly after ours.”

“And what is her name?” Jean-Luc beamed.

“ _Enterprise. 1701-D_ ”

“ Jean-Luc....the _Enterprise_ has always been the flagship of the fleet.  Does this mean......”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Yes.  You’re married to the highest ranking captain in Starfleet!” Beverly kissed Jean-Luc.  The kiss was just about to get deeper when they heard someone clear their throat nearby.  It was a young ensign with a rolled up diagram under his arm. 

“Uhm....Sirs?”  Jean-Luc broke the kiss off and looked over at the visibly nervous ensign.

“At ease, Ensign. What can we do for you?”

“Sirs, we’re working on the captain’s quarters.  Are you sure you want five bedrooms and not six?” Beverly glared at the ensign.

“Ensign, just how many babies do you think I have inside me?” The ensign blushed.

“Well...err..that is....Sirs....what if you have another?” The ensign’s blush deepened.  He got the short stick when the designers wanted someone to go ask if “that prolific Picard” was planning on having any more “Starfleet brats”.

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly. “Indeed. No, Ensign. Keep it at five bedrooms for now.  Our eldest will probably not be on board for long as he intends on attending the academy. If we have another child, they can have his room.” The ensign shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Is that all?”  He nodded. “Dismissed.”

The Ensign was barely out of shot before Beverly started laughing.  “I can’t believe that young Ensign basically just asked us about our sex life.”

“Well, can you blame him?  You are irresistible.” He punctuated his words with a kiss to Beverly’s nose.

“No way, Mister Picard. These,” she patted her bump, “ are the last babies.  After this, we’re getting implants. No more babies.” Jean-Luc pouted.

“Are you sure?  You look so gorgeous when you’re pregnant.”

“It’s the boobs. You just like that my breasts are larger.” Jean-Luc ogled his wife. While the maternity uniform offered by Starfleet was a large tunic dress over a pair of leggings, it still managed to hug all of Beverly’s curves.

“Mm.  No complaints here.”  Jean-Luc linked his arm through Beverly’s.  “We get to hand-pick our staff.  Do you have any ideas who you would like?”

“There’s a Vulcan doctor called  Selar.  I’ve had my eye on her career for a few years now. I’d like her to be my second.  And I’d like my head nurse to be the nurse I’ve been working with.  Her name is Ogawa.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Ranks?”

“Ogawa is an ensign I think Selar is a Lieutenant junior grade.”

“Hmm. We’ll have to promote Selar.  Ogawa could still be your head nurse as an Ensign, but you wouldn’t be able to have any nurses that rank higher than her.”  Beverly nodded. 

“I could handle that.  I think I’ll need six more doctors to cover 24-hour shifts.  And at least two dozen nurses.”

“Done. Oh, and since this will be a family vessel, command wants us to have a ship’s counsellor as they anticipate more civilians on board than commissioned officers as we’ll also need plenty of support staff.  Since you will have to work closely with the counsellor and their department, would you like to help me find our head? They can then hire their own staff.”

“Of course.”

###

Jean-Luc surveyed his mostly empty home in La Barre and let out a sigh .While he was absolutely ecstatic for this opportunity for himself and his family, he would miss France.  Marie and Robert had a son 8 months before Beverly gave birth to the twins, and the three of them had been inseparable ever since they could walk.   Six-year-old Jac was turning into a mini-Wesley, always asking questions and wanting to know how things worked.  Jac would surely follow his brother and enter the academy when he was older.  Belle was a bright young girl of ten.  She loved animals and was always off in their barn taking care of them.  In fact, it was her pets that took the longest to organize transport for! Belle was bringing 2 bunnies, a hamster, and 3 cats.  The cats were technically the whole family’s pets, but they were most often in Belle’s company.  Jean-Luc, however, put his foot down over the dog and horses.  

All of their personal belongings had already been beamed to their quarters.  Jean-Luc passed Belle the carrier containing her bunnies, and asked Jac to carry the hamster.  He would see to the cats while Wesley would help Beverly with the twins.  He looked around at his family.  “Are we ready?”  Everyone nodded. “ _Enterprise_.  Five to beam up.”

When they arrived on the transporter pad all hell broke loose.  Jac dropped the carrier holding Belle’s hamster and it ran off into the hallway, Belle chasing after it, bunny case in hand.  The twins immediately tugged free from Beverly and Wesley’s hands and ran after Belle, while Jac started to cry, worried that he would be in trouble for dropping Belle’s hamster.  Wesley went off after his younger siblings while Beverly consoled a crying Jac.  The transporter chief gave a wry smile “Welcome aboard, Sir.”

“Indeed. Beverly, my love, should we go find our quarters and at least get these cats out of this basket?  They’re starting to hiss.” 

“What about the children?”

“Oh, ‘I’m sure they’ll find their way home.  Hopefully before they run into Lieutenant Worf. “

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc stood in the middle of their quarters.  The design was beautiful. They had a large family area with seating near the window, as well as a small alcove for Jean-Luc or Beverly  to use to work from their quarters. There was another seating area clustered around a low table, a large dining area and a galley kitchen.  Most of the space in the kitchen was occupied by the replicator.  Squeezed under a counter was a small climate controlled “wine cellar”, already stocked by Robert.  The master bedroom was off to the right, with the children’s rooms off a short hallway.  Wesley had the room farthest away from his parents and had his own small bathroom.  Belle and Jac would be sharing a bathroom between their rooms, and the twins  would need to use the main bathroom.  How they squeezed 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms into their quarters was a mystery.  Their quarters took up one side of the corridor, with three other cabins opposite for other command level staff. 

Jean-Luc caught Beverly’s hand in his and kissed it.  “This is perfect.”  Beverly nodded. 

“Jean-Luc?”

“Hmm?”

“We should have asked for a sixth bedroom.”


End file.
